Ghost Adventures Fanfic Once in a Lifetime Chance
by GAandMJfan
Summary: Two lucky girls win a chance to do a lockdown with the GAC. Creepy and eerie things will happen during the lockdown. Not only with the Spirits, but with everyone else as well.
1. Intro

Ghost Adventures- Once in a Lifetime Chance

_**Author Notes**_- Although I write fanfiction, this is my first 'Ghost Adventures' story. Hopefully it'll be good, and hopefully you will like it. :)

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Ghost Adventures Crew. If I did, I wouldn't be here writing this now would I? ;) I also do not own the 'War Memorial Building', which is where the lockdown will take place in this story. However, I do own the two girls: Tatiana and Gina. And I also own Jake, the Owner of the War Memorial Building as well as the buildings History. They are purely made up._

Summery- Two lucky girls win a contest and get to do a lockdown with Zak, Nick, and Aaron. They thought it was going to be fun, and exciting. But instead, the lockdown is creepy and eerie. And strange things begin to happen. Not only in the building, but with the Crew as well...

Character Info:

Tatiana. Age- 28. Long Curly Brown Hair, Brown Eyes, Carmel Skin.

Gina. Age- 32. Shoulder Length Black Hair, Dark Hazel Eyes, Light Skin.

Zak. Age- 34. You know the rest. ;)

Aaron. Age- 35. Again, you know the rest. ;)

Nick. Age- 34. And again, ya'll know the rest. xD

All Character's in the story are not married, nor are they dating. Their single. [Makes the story more fun. ;) Lol].

Rated T for- Minor Swearing.

The first Chapter will be up shortly..


	2. Chapter One The Beginning

**Chapter One- The Beginning.**

Tatiana and Gina both sat in silence in the car as they waited to be dropped off at the War Memorial Building in Trenton, NJ. Today was the biggest, and happiest day of their lives. Earlier they had found out they one the Travel Channel's 'You Be The Ghost Hunter' contest. The contest was where people had to record themselves doing a lockdown just like the Ghost Adventures Crew. The winning contests would win a chance to do a lockdown with Zak, Nick, and Aaron. And Tatiana and Gina had won.

After they won, they boarded a plain and flew from Florida, to Trenton. Afterwards, they were checked into a Hotel where they each un-packed their stuff into their separate rooms, and then got picked up in a car, and are now on their way to the War Memorial Building to meet the Crew.

"I still can't believe we're going to meet Zak, Nick, and Aaron." Tatiana murmured as she stared out the window.

"I know, me neither." Gina sighed. "It's a dream come true." She said and the two smiled.

**-Meanwhile at the War Memorial Building-**

"Any idea when the winners are supposed to arrive?" Aaron said as he, Nick, and Zak stood outside in front of the War Memorial Building.

"No." Nick sighed. "But they should be here soon."

"From what we've seen on the video they entered, these ladies are very good." Zak said.

"And smart." Aaron added.

"My favorite part of the video was when they captured a voice growling 'Shut up' and they didn't even freak out. Not one bit." Zak said.

"I know right. If that was me, and I recorded that, I'd probably freak the hell out." Aaron said, making both Nick and Zak smirk.

"Aah, looks like their here." Zak said as he watched a car pull up to the Entrance. He, Nick, and Aaron started to slightly jog to the car where they would be meeting the winners.

And then their journey would start.

_A/N: I cut it off here because I want to see if anyone likes it yet. :) Hopefully you all do. I'm enjoying writing this story. xD Lol, it's pretty fun. ;) Please leave a review, good or bad. =]_


	3. Chapter Two Meeting and History

**Chapter 2- Meeting and History.**

**Disclaimer- The building's history is completely made up by me.**

When the car came to a stop, the back and driver side passenger doors opened and Tatiana and Gina both stepped out. By the time Tatiana walked around the car and reached Gina, Zak, Nick, and Aaron reached the car.

"Hello ladies." Zak said smiling. "You must be the contest winners."

"Yep. That's us." Gina said smiling back.

"Alright, well first we're going to film Zak talking to the owner of the building, then Zak will introduce you guys, then we'll get ready for the lockdown. Sounds good?" Nick said.

"Sounds great." Tatiana and Gina said at the same time, earning a smile from Zak, Nick, and Aaron.

"Great, let's head inside then. Our equipment is already inside and ready to go." Zak said. The 5 of them began walking and when they entered the building, they were met by Jake, the owner.

"Alright, me and Aaron will film this part, and you ladies can watch." Nick said. Tatiana and Gina nodded before stepping back and watching the men do their thing.

"Ready..?" Zak said looking at Aaron and Nick, who nodded before turning on the cameras.

"I'm here with Jake, the owner of the War Memorial Building, and he says this place is definitely haunted." Zak began as he looked into Aaron's camera before turning back to Jake.

"Now Jake, why do you think this place is haunted?"

"Well we had some very strange things happening. I've seen doors that were wide open just...Slam shut on their own."

"Sounds like the Spirit's here hate open doors." Nick said earning a smirk from Tatiana and Gina.

"I also seen the lights flicker on and off, and uh people who come here, always claim they see an apparition walking or something." Jake said.

"Now has any other ghost hunting team investigated this place?" Zak asked and Jake shook his head no. Zak looked into Nick's camera.

"Oh la la." He said smiling and everyone chuckled. Zak turned back to Jake and asked:

"So who do you think is haunting this place?"

"I say numerous people. One of them is Mac M. Taylor." Jake said.

"Mac M. Taylor? Who was he?" Zak asked.

"Mac M. Taylor was a worker here, he mainly worked on lights and it was like he hated people. He always tried to scare them, or talk mean to them or something." Jake said.

"How did Mac die?" Zak asked.

"Back in 1999 there was a big shooting here. Someone broke in and just began shooting." Jake explained.

"The guy just began shooting? For no reason?" Zak asked.

"Yeah, one of those random shootouts. And uh, Mac M. Taylor was one of them 20 people killed."

"20? Jesus." Zak said. He turned to Aaron's camera and said:

"Well let's see if we can get a hold of this Mac M. Taylor guy, and everyone else who was killed in that tragic shootout tonight during our lockdown. This...Should be interesting...Alright you can cut the camera off." And Aaron and Nick turned off their camera's.

"That's some history." Zak said looking at Jake.

"Yeah tell me about it." Jake said.

"Alright Jake if you can give us a few minutes, we're going to film another part of the show, then get ready for the lockdown." Zak said. Jake nodded then left. Zak turned to Tatiana and Gina before asking:

"You ladies ready?"

"As ready as we'll ever be." Gina said making Zak smile.

"I'm starting to like this girl." Zak said pointing to Gina, making everyone laugh.

"Alright, let's get ready to film your introduction." Zak said turning to the girls.

_A/N: Wow, I just started this story and I had 2 people save me as their favorite author. Thanks guys! :) Anyway, send me the reviews people. I'm still gonna keep writing even if I don't get reviews because I love this story, but still...Reviews are appreciated. ^_^_


	4. Chapter Three Introducing and Preparing

**Chapter 3- Introducing and Preparing.**

"Alright so you girls can stand next to me as I introduce you, then we'll get to preparing for the lockdown." Zak said looking at Tatiana and Gina. Both girls walked to Zak and stood side by side next to him. Tatiana was on the left side, and Gina was on the right.

"Alright Aaron turn the camera on..." Zak said and Aaron pointed his camera at Zak and turned it on.

"Joining us on this lockdown are two very special women. They have won the Travel Channel's contest, and now they get to experience a lockdown with us. To my left is Tatiana, and to my right is Gina. This lockdown should be our most exciting one yet." Zak said. He signaled Aaron to cut the camera off and that's exactly what Aaron did.

"Alright, that was perfect!" Zak said.

"Dude why do you keep saying alright?" Nick asked trying to get some laughter. Tatiana and Gina smiled and Zak looked at him.

"Uh..'Cuz I can?" Zak said. Nick smiled and shrugged.

"Alright, whatever." He said and Tatiana, Gina, and Aaron began laughing.

"Uh...Right, let's start preparing." Zak said looking at everyone.

* * *

They walked to the equipment and Nick said:

"Alright so you ladies will also be holding a camera and documenting things with us. In case you catch things that we won't."

"Sounds cool." Tatiana said.

"You ladies gonna be alright with this?" Zak said.

"That's the 5th alright tonight dude." Aaron said and everyone smirked while Zak rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. So you guys gonna be...Fine with this lockdown?" Zak said looking at Nick and Aaron before looking back at Gina and Tatiana.

"Yeah, totally." Tatiana said.

"Creepy things can happen, it's going to be pitch black..." Aaron said.

"We're ready...Though I'm a bit scared." Tatiana said and everyone chuckled.

"I'm not." Gina said.

"You're not?" Aaron said.

"Nah. I'm excited." Gina said with her arms crossed. Zak looked at her.

"I love this girl." He said smiling, making everyone laugh.

"Okay, it's almost time." Zak said looking out a window. He handed everyone a camera and a recorder.

"This is gonna be fun." Gina said earning a smile from Zak, Nick, and Aaron.

"Alright, first we're going to all walk around in this room here, then we'll split up and decide who goes where." Zak said.

"6th alright." Gina mumbled quietly. Aaron and Nick smiled as Zak looked at her.

"Everyone hates me." He said and everyone laughed.

"Alright, let's do this!" Zak said.

_A/N: Reviews please! :D Lol_


	5. Chapter Four Lockdown Part 1

**Chapter 4- Lockdown Part 1**

"Alright Jake, lock us in!" Zak said looking out the door. Jake shut the door and locked it before leaving. Zak then walked to the light switch and said:

"Okay, when I turn the lights off, everyone turn their Night Vision Camera's on and begin filming."

Everyone got their camera's ready and when Zak turned off the lights, they all turned their camera's on then Zak turned his camera on.

"Time to split up, right?" Aaron asked looking through his Camera.

"Yep. All we got to decide is who's going with who." Zak said.

"How about me and Tatiana, Zak and Gina, and Aaron you can check out the basement, which is the most haunted room in this building." Nick suggested.

"Why do I always have to go alone?" Aaron said.

"Hey it's not our fault you make good bait." Nick said causing Tatiana, Gina, and Zak to smirk.

"I don't wanna go down there alone." Aaron argued.

"Dude just go down there will you? If something happens just yell for us." Zak said. Aaron sighed and finally gave up. He made his way down to the basement. Little did he know, he was in for a surprise.

"Alright, me and Gina will check out the backstage area, and Nick and Tatiana you can check the second floor." Zak said. They all made their ways to their location's.

* * *

"Is there anyone in here?" Aaron asked as he had his recorder on while he looked around the basement.

"What's your name?" Aaron asked.

BANG

"Oh my god!" Aaron screamed as he whipped his camera to the area where he heard the loud bang. He looked all around using the camera, but found nothing.

"Jesus. What the hell was that?" Aaron asked. His recorder then captured an EVP saying:

'Your worst nightmare'...

"Who's in here?" Aaron yelled. His recorder then captured a threatening EVP saying:

'Get out! NOW!' And Aaron heard it too.

"Holy sh*t man." Aaron said looking into the camera.

"This is some.." He paused after he heard another noise. He pointed his camera to the other side of the room.

"OH MY GOD!" He screamed. "ZAK!"

* * *

"Do you hear that?" Gina said as she and Zak were in the room.

"Yeah." Zak said.

_'ZAK? ANYONE?'_

"Is that...Is that Aaron?" Gina said.

_'GUYS!'_

"F*ck it _IS_ Aaron!" Zak said. He and Gina started running out the room and made their way to the basement.

_A/N: Thank you for the...2 reviews. :/ Lol. And for the person who wants Zak and Gina together- I'll see if I can make that happen. ;) _


	6. Chapter Five Lockdown Part 2

**Chapter 5- Lockdown Part 2**

"Run faster!" Gina said as she and Zak ran to the basement.

"Dude what happened?" Zak said as the two finally approached Aaron, who was shaking.

"I saw..Saw..Like uh..." Aaron stuttered.

"Dude relax." Gina said putting a hand on Aaron's shoulder...Which made Zak a bit jealous. Aaron took a deep breath.

"I saw...This apparition. It was male I think, and I could see eyes, and it looked at me and I heard it growl 'Die' to me really loud in this deep voice." Aaron said.

"Jesus." Gina muttered.

"Oh man." Zak said softly. "Alright let's get you out of here and meet up with Tatiana and Nick."

"Is there anyone in here?" Nick asked as he and Tatiana looked around the room with their recorders.

* * *

"Do you hear that?" Tatiana asked softly as footsteps were heard.

"Yeah." Nick said. "Who's there?"

"Their getting closer." Tatiana said. Nick stood next to her.

"Hey!"

"Ay!" Tatiana screamed as both her and Nick spun around and soon their camera's revealed Zak, Aaron, and Gina.

"Oh dudes." Nick sighed. "You scared the hell out of us."

"Sorry." Zak said smirking. He then explained what happened to Aaron.

"Holy crap." Nick said.

"Next time you tell me to go by myself to a basement, remind me to NOT go." Aaron said shaking his head.

"Alright, no more splitting up until later." Zak said. "Let's head to the 3rd floor."

* * *

"I hear there's a spirit here, who likes to pull women's hair." Zak said as they all looked around using their camera's.

"Well here are two women right here, pull their hair." Zak said.

"...Dude?" Gina said softly. Zak's recorder then captured an EVP saying:

_'Tatiana...'_

"AY!" Tatiana screamed as she felt something pull her back by her hair.

"Tati?" Gina said. "Tatiana?"

_**BANG**_

"Holy sh*t!" Aaron said.

"Tatiana!" Gina said.

"Tatiana!" Nick yelled.

"Sh*t!" Zak said.

_A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! :) I see a few people want Gina and Zak together...Ya'll are reading my mind. LOL. When I first started this story, the first thing I thought was 'Zak and Gina are gonna get together'. Well see if I make that happen. ;) Now stop invading my mind and leave me reviews! ;D Lol!_


	7. Chapter Six Lockdown Part 3

**Chapter 6- Lockdown Part 3**

"Tatiana?" Nick said getting worried.

"Ay.." Tatiana groaned. Everyone shined their cameras on the floor by a table and saw Tatiana sitting up against it rubbing her head.

"What happened?" Zak asked as Nick rushed to Tatiana.

"I felt something pull my hair.._Hard_, then yank me to the floor." Tatiana said as she stood up as Nick helped her.

"Oh man." Gina mumbled. "Glad it wasn't me." She said to herself.

"I heard that." Tatiana said making Gina snicker.

"Anyone know what time it is?" Aaron asked.

"It's about 11:30 pm." Nick said as he handed Tatiana her camera back.

"This is usually the time we all split up again." Aaron said softly.

"Are we..?" Gina asked as she pointed her camera to Zak.

"Yes." Zak said. "We cannot let these spirits know their affecting us."

"Well I am not going by myself." Aaron but in.

"Alright uh...Aaron you go ahead with Nick and Tatiana to the 5th floor, and me and Gina will head to the 4th floor." Zak said.

"Why do you and Gina get to go by yourselves again?" Nick asked.

"Because..Just...Oh just go!" Zak said.

"Well." Nick scoffed as she, Nick, and Aaron headed to the next floor on their stop.

* * *

"This floor is creepy." Gina mumbled.

"Tell me about it." Zak said. "Where are you anyway?

"Uh...Right behind you." Gina said looking through her camera. Zak turned around and looked through his camera as Gina came into view.

"Aah, just checkin'." He said before turning around. The two began to carefully walk around as they used their camera's to view different areas of the hallway.

"Wait!" Zak said and both of them stopped walking. "What was that?" He asked as they heard creaking.

"It better not be this floor caving in." Gina mumbled. Zak turned around and they looked at each other.

"It stopped." Zak said.

"No sh*t." Gina said. Zak glared at her. Zak's recorder then captured and EVP saying:

'Gonna get you...' And they both heard it too.

"Dear God." Gina mumbled. She went to walk forward, but tripped over a block of wood on the floor that she didn't see.

"Ay!" She said as she fell forward. Zak looked at her and dropped his camera before catching Gina in his arms.

"Whoa." Zak said as the two looked at each other. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah..Thanks." Gina mumbled. She didn't realize her camera was still in her hand, and pointed right at the two. They slowly began to lean in...Just before their lips touched, Zak blinked and let go of Gina before pulling away.

"Dude? You just left me hanging like that? Not cool." Gina said looking at Zak through her camera. Zak looked at her. Not saying a word.

"Uh..Dude?" Gina said looking at Zak. He didn't move. He didn't even make a sound.

"Zak you're scaring me now." Gina mumbled. Zak did a chuckle. But his voice...It wasn't his.

"Dude..That's not your voice." Gina said in panic. She looked at Zak's eyes...And it was then that she realized...

Zak wasn't Zak...

Zak was possessed.

_A/N: Cliffhanger!...Again! *Dun dun dun!* LOL. Be sure to read the previous chapter in case you're confused and you didn't see it. =)_


	8. Chapter Seven Lockdown Part 4

**Chapter 7- Lockdown Part 4**

"Zak, snap out of it." Gina said in a shaky voice as Zak began to move closer to her. She focused the camera on Zak as she backed up.

"Damn it." She whispered as her back hit the wall.

"What's the matter? Are you scared?" Zak said smiling evilly. Gina shuddered at his voice. It was deep and scary..It wasn't his.

"I thought you were fearless." Zak said moving closer. Gina whimpered when Zak reached her. Zak gently put his hands on her shoulders and the next thing she knew, Gina was on the floor. She screamed as her back hit the floor and the camera flew out her hand. The camera fell on the floor hard, but it was focused on Zak and Gina, and it was still working.

* * *

"Whoa did you hear that?" Nick said after hearing Gina's scream.

"Sounds like Gina." Tatiana said.

"Oh f*ck what if Zak's possessed?" Aaron asked. The three froze and looked at each other, then took off running.

* * *

Gina watched as Zak chuckled as he stood in front of her.

"Don't worry." He said. "I promise I'll be gentle." He said smiling.

"Zak don't you dare!" Gina yelled.

* * *

"Run run run!" Nick yelled.

"Sh*t which way!" Tatiana said in panic.

"Uh.." Aaron paused. "This way!" He said pointing. "Hurry!"

* * *

Zak slowly got on the floor and began trailing his fingers up Gina's leg. Gina took slow, shaky breaths. Zak then started pulling on the belt on her pants.

* * *

"Hurry hurry!" Tatiana yelled. Finally they all saw Gina and Zak.

"ZAK, STOP!" Nick yelled. Zak looked up and when he did, Gina kicked him in the stomach. Zak fell back and Gina hurried to her feet before running to Nick, Aaron and Tatiana.

"Are you alright?" Nick said as he hugged Gina and never let go.

"What the hell?" Zak groaned. Gina and Nick stopped hugging, but Nick held Gina's hand.

Aaron and Tatiana focused their cameras on Zak as Nick gave his camera to Gina. Zak grabbed the flashlight out of his back pocket and stood up before turning it on and shining it on the others.

"What's going on?" Zak said. His voice was back to normal. He looked at Gina and saw tears. "Gina what happened?" Zak asked and Gina squeezed Nick's hand as she looked down.

"Guys..What the hell is going on?" Zak demanded.

"Look at the..." Aaron paused after hearing a noise.

"You hear that?" Nick asked.

"Yeah." Zak said. He shined his flashlight to the other end of the hallway.

"HOLY SH*T!" He screamed.

_A/N: Don't you just love me and my cliffhangers? ^_^ Show me how much you love them by leaving a review please. LOL!_


	9. Chapter Eight Lockdown Part 5

**Chapter 8- Lockdown Part 5**

"Oh my God! Did you capture that?" Zak said turning to everyone.

"No. What did you see?" Aaron said.

"This..Weird Dark Shadow. It matched the description that Aaron gave of the one he saw earlier." Zak said.

"He must've possessed you." Nick mumbled quietly.

"What was that bro?" Zak asked.

"I said uh...Something happened to Gina." Nick said.

"Dude." Gina said quietly looking at Nick.

"What?" Zak said looking at Gina. "What happened?"

"You, that's what happened." Tatiana interrupted.

"Pardon?" Zak said looking at her.

"Look, while you check out the tape, we're gonna head to the first floor." Aaron said before everyone slowly left.

"What the hell did I do?" Zak muttered after everyone left as he went to look for the camera.

* * *

"You gonna be alright?" Nick said to Gina as everyone was walking to the first floor.

"Yeah." Gina said. "I think."

"We're all here for ya G." Tatiana said.

"Thanks guys." Gina said doing a weak smile.

* * *

"How hard can it be to find a damn Camera?" Zak mumbled. "Finally." He said as he found the camera. He picked it up and started reviewing what was captured on it.

* * *

"Oouf!"

"Dude you alright?" Nick said to Aaron when they approached the first floor.

"Yeah, just banged into this table." Aaron mumbled.

"Idiot." Nick teased and everyone laughed.

"Ha ha ha, very funny." Aaron said sarcastically before joining in the laughter himself.

* * *

"I thought you were fearless." Zak said moving closer. Gina whimpered when Zak reached her. Zak gently put his hands on her shoulders and the next thing she knew, Gina was on the floor. She screamed as her back hit the floor and the camera flew out her hand.

"Damn it." Zak whispered as he watched the tape. Zak let out a gasp as he watched everything happen. He shut the tape off and leaned against the wall as a tear escaped his eye.

"What have I done?" He mumbled before running to catch up with everyone else.

_A/N: A bit short and boring, sorry 'bout that. :P Now leave me those reviews...Or else. 0_0 ;)_


	10. Chapter Nine Lockdown Part 6

**Chapter 9- Lockdown Part 6**

"What time is it?" Tatiana asked.

"3:30am." Nick replied looking at the time on the Camera screen.

"Jeez, time went by fast." Gina mumbled.

_"Tell me about it."_

Everyone jumped and turned around, their camera's scanned the area until Zak came into view on their screens.

"God dude you scared the hell out of us." Aaron sighed.

"You alright?" Nick asked.

"I'm fine." Zak said nodding, though he didn't sound that convincing.

"...Uh..Why don't we all just stick together and begin investigating on this floor?" Gina suggested.

"Gina's right...And we're not splitting up again today...I refuse to take that chance." Zak said looking at Gina. Everyone stayed silent as they began walking around the room. Zak watched as he saw Nick whisper something into Gina's ear, and wrap an arm around her waist.

"Flirt." Zak mumbled.

"You say somethin' Zak?" Aaron said as he looked back at Zak.

"No." Zak lied.

"Oh...Hm." Aaron said softly, turning back around.

"Who's in here?" Nick asked as everyone had their recorder's on.

"What do you want?" Zak asked. They then all heard a voice growl _"The girl"._

"Whoa." Gina said.

"There's two girls, which one are you talking about?" Nick asked. The same voice then growled "_G_".

"_'G_' is my nickname." Gina muttered.

"Whoa, did you feel that?" Nick asked as he finally unwrapped his arm from Gina.

"Yeah man...What the hell?" Gina said.

"What? What did you feel?" Aaron said focusing his camera on the two.

"This...Some kind of Energy bro...Not good energy either." Nick said. And then that same deep voice growled...

**_"GET OUT!"_**

"Okay now I'm scared." Gina said.

"Stay strong guys." Zak said. "We can't..."

"OH MY GOD!" Gina screamed interrupting Zak.

"What? What happened?" Nick said.

"A brick! I just saw a Brick being thrown!" Gina gasped.

"WHAT!" Zak, Nick, and Aaron yelled.

"I was looking through my camera, and I saw a brick fly across the room up front!" Gina said.

"Okay I'm seriously freaked out now." Tatiana said.

"De ja vu much?" Aaron said.

"I seriously want to get out." Tatiana said.

"Well that can't happen, we all know that." Zak said. "Let's just move to the basement."

"Where I saw that figure?" Aaron said.

"Relax Aaron, it'll be fine." Zak said as they walked to the door that leads to the basement. "What the hell?" It's stuck."

"What do you mean?" Tatiana said worried.

"It means as long as this door is closed...We can't get out of here." Zak said looking into everyone's cameras.

"I knew signing up for that contest was a bad idea." Gina muttered.

_A/N: Not that big of a cliffhanger this time..Be thankful. LOL. Send me the feedback people. :D_


	11. Chapter Ten Lockdown Part 7

**Chapter 10- Lockdown Part 7**

"We have to get out of here. No way in hell am I staying in a room where a Brick was mysteriously thrown." Tatiana said.

"Maybe we can try kicking the door in." Nick suggested.

"Good idea...Let me try, since I'm the strongest." Zak said. He backed up, ran to the door and kicked it hard. But the door didn't open.

"That should've opened!" Zak gasped. Gina cleared her throat and ran to the door and kicked it right open.

"Damn!" Aaron said.

"Looks like you're not so tough as you thought Zak." Nick teased and Zak groaned.

"Enough jibber jabber. Now that the door is open...Or should I say Busted, let's head to the Basement." Tatiana said.

* * *

"Alright, now that we're in the Basement, what do we do?" Gina asked.

"How about Nick, Aaron, and Tatiana check out that end of the Basement, and Gina, me and you will check out the other end." Zak said.

"Dude..." Gina said and everyone put their cameras on her as her's was focusing on Zak.

"Why must me and you be stuck alone...Again?" She asked.

"Because I need to talk to you." Zak said facing her.

* * *

"So...what do you need to talk to me about?" Gina asked to Zak. Nick, Aaron and Tatiana were on the other end of the Basement. Zak took a step forward.

"Dude, keep your distance...Please." Gina said. Zak took a step back.

"I saw the Tape on what I did." Zak said. "I...You have no idea how bad I feel."

"It's alright dude...It wasn't you." Gina said.

"I know but...Still."

"Zak, there was nothing either of us could do to prevent that." Gina sighed. "We didn't know it was going to happen."

"Well yeah but...Still, I hurt you...And that's not right." Zak said softly. Gina sighed softly and walked to him.

"Zak, it's not your fault. I had a feeling something like this would happen. I knew the risks of joining this lockdown." Gina said.

"But it's not right...I should not have hurt the girl I like." Zak said and Gina blinked.

"Whoa wait, back up. What did you say?" Gina said.

"I said, I should not have hurt the girl I like." Zak said taking a step closer to Gina.

"You...You like me?" Gina asked.

"Yeah...I know you don't like me back, but still, I want you to know how I really feel about you." Zak said. Before Gina could speak:

"Hey Zak!" Aaron called.

"What?" Zak called back turning around.

"It's almost 4:00 already!" Aaron said.

"What! Damn. Alright, let's do some more EVP Session's around the building before leaving." Zak said and walked to the rest. Gina sighed and followed. She has to tell Zak how she feels before she and Tatiana leave after the lockdown...

Or it'll be too late.

_A/N: Okay, this time it wasn't a 'OH MY GOD!' cliffhanger. :P Lol! Reviews please! I love when you leave them. :D_


	12. Chapter Eleven Lockdown Part8 Final Part

**Chapter 11- Lockdown Part 8 [Final Part]**

The team headed to the first floor and began doing EVP Session's.

"Who was causing all the ruckus that happened today?" Zak spoke as he held his recorder. He began walking around, even though he couldn't see.

"Why were you harming us?" Zak said. "Ah!" He yelped as everyone heard a bang.

"Dude?" Gina said as she shined her camera around looking for Zak. Her camera finally spotted him on the floor, holding his knee.

"Zak what the hell?" Aaron said as they all looked at Zak.

"Ugh...What the hell did I hit?" Zak groaned.

"That small, table...Stool...Thing." Tatiana said.

"Fuck, that hurt." Zak said still on the floor. They then all heard a disembodied voice do a deep laugh.

"Whoa, did you hear that?" Gina said.

"Yeah." Nick said. "Are you laughing at us you evil bastard?" Nick said as he then turned on his recorder.

"Can you stand up Zak?" Tatiana asked.

"Yeah, I think." Zak said before slowly standing up. "Jesus, that hurt like hell."

"Why are we all getting hurt except for Nick and Tatiana?" Gina said.

"You wanna get out of here?" Aaron said to Zak.

"Nah. Let's stay a few and see if we can capture more stuff." Zak said.

* * *

_**5:00 am.**_

"Alright, we have about one more hour until we get unlocked, where do you guys want to go?" Zak asked.

"I have no clue." Gina mumbled.

"Neither do I." Nick said.

"Alright." Zak sighed. "Then let's gather our equipment."

After wondering around in the Dark and grabbing all their equipment, it was time to be unlocked.

"Thanks Jake." Zak said shaking Jake's hand as they all stepped outside.

"I never thought I'd miss the sun so damn much." Gina said, causing everyone to chuckle.

"Alright, let's load this stuff in the van and talk about when to meet up again so we can review the evidence." Zak said smiling as they each picked up a few pieces and walked to the Van.

_'This is it, I have to tell Zak how I feel_.' Gina thought looking at Zak. _'The question is..._

_How?_'...

**_A/N: Well, the story is winding down. :( Though there should be at least a good...3 or 4 more chapters. =) And if you guys want, I could make up a little sequel for this story...If you want. ;) Reviews please!_**


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter 12- The Truth Will be Revealed Part 1**

"Okay, now that the equipment is in the Van, we can discuss when we're going to meet again to go over the evidence." Zak said facing everyone else.

"Well today is Thursday, so how about Sunday? It'll give us 2 days of relaxing, which is just what we need." Gina said shrugging.

"I like the way this girl thinks." Nick said gesturing to Gina, who smirked.

"Perfect. We all have rooms at the hotel...Right?" Zak said and everyone nodded. "Alright, then let's write down our Rooms, in case we want to have a chat or something.

* * *

"Alright, so Nick's in Room 206, Aaron is room 208, I'm in room 210, Gina's in room 302 and Tatiana's in room 304...Weird..Everyone got it written down?" Zak said and everyone nodded. "Alright then, on Saturday night, we'll meet up to figure out where we're gonna review our evidence."

"Enough with the world Alright!" Gina said, causing everyone to laugh as Zak looked at her playfully.

"Hm, anyway, see you guys...Er..Whenever." Zak said and everyone chuckled.

* * *

**At the Hotel**

"Aww G, that's sweet." Tatiana said smiling as she and Gina we're in Gina's hotel room. Gina just got done telling Tatiana what Zak said to her earlier.

"I know...How do I tell him I feel the same way?" Gina said talking about Zak.

"I don't know...Maybe you can go to his room, say you want to have a talk, then slowly tell him." Tatiana said shrugging.

"Yeah...I guess I could do that." Gina said.

"Or figure out something else." Tatiana said. After talking for about 30 minutes, Tatiana headed to her own room and Gina began pacing the floor.

* * *

Zak paced his floor as he was talking to Nick on his cell phone, telling him about what he told Gina earlier.

"I don't know what to do bro. I really don't." Zak said.

_'Well what does your heart say?'_ Nick spoke.

"My heart? What's that?" Zak said trying to lighten the mood. Nick broke out in a chuckle.

_'Nice one...But seriously, what does your heart say?'_ Nick said. Zak sighed.

"My heart says for me to go upstairs, find her room, take her in my arms and pour my heart out to her." Zak said.

_'Listen to your heart bro...You're heart sounds right.'_ Nick said softly. Zak remained silent for a minute before saying:

"You're right...I'm gonna go do that right now...Thanks Nick."

_'No problem..Let me know how it turns out._' Nick spoke and Zak could tell Nick is smiling. They exchanged their goodbyes and hung up. Zak took a deep breath as he left his Hotel room.

* * *

"Okay, just walk to his room, and tell him how you feel." Gina mumbled to herself. She walked to her door and swung it open. She jumped and gasped once she saw Zak was there. His fist was raised up, like he was going to knock on the door.

"Well...There's no need to me to knock now is there?" Zak chuckled weekly as he put his fist down.

"We need to talk." They both said at the sametime. They looked at each other in silence.

This is either going to go smoothly...Or awkwardly.

_A/N: Wow I update really fast. o.O Lol. Leave a review and let me know if you would like a sequel to this story. =)_


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter 13- The Truth Will be Revealed Part 2**

"Uh..We're you going somewhere? 'Cuz I can come back later." Zak said.

"No no. I was actually on my way to see you." Gina said. "Er, come in." She said and watched as Zak walked in the room before taking a deep breath.

* * *

The two sat on the front of Gina's bed, next to each other. They faced each other and looked at each other.

"Zak."

"Gina." They both said at the sametime.

"Me first." Zak said. "Please?" He said and Gina nodded.

"I know this is awkward...Being with someone who...Likes you way more than a friend, but..I need to tell you something else." Zak said.

"I.." He paused.

_'Follow your heart bro.' _Nick's voice from the conversation earlier rang in his head.

"I...I love you." Zak breathed out before putting his head down. Gina blinked and sighed as she smiled.

"I love you too." Gina said. Zak put his head up and looked at her.

"What?" He said, thinking he misheard her. Gina smiled.

"I said I love you too." She said. The two slowly leaned in and closed their eyes as they finally shared their first kiss. They pulled apart and opened their eyes.

"You're the first person I ever said 'I love you' too." Zak whispered. Gina smiled.

"How long have you...?" Gina trailed off.

"Honestly...Ever since I first met you." Zak said. "You?"

"Ever since I began watching the show." Gina said and they both chuckled.

"Travel Channel should've had that contest sooner." Gina said. Zak smiled.

"Yeah, they should've." He said.

They leaned in and shared another kiss, this time it was with more passion, and fire. Without breaking the kiss, Zak slowly crawled ontop of Gina and they both fell back on the bed, Zak still on Gina as their first night of passion had begun...

**_A/N: Cut it off here..Suckers. xD LOL jk. I know it's short, but I'm in a hurry, I have to get ready for the Movies! Imma go see Never Say Never. :) I just wanted to give you an update so you won't kill me. LOL. I'll hopefully be updating tonight and don't forget: All new Ghost Adventures is TONIGHT! Valentine's Day special! :)_**


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter 14- What Should We Do?**

Gina's eyes fluttered open and she noticed the lights were out and she was under the covers on the bed. She turned her head and read the time on the clock. It read 12:30am. She felt the covers stir and turned her head to the other side. It was pitch Black, so she couldn't see.

"Damn...What time is it?" Zak mumbled softly.

"12:30." Gina said and Zak jumped.

"Thanks for the mini heart attack." Zak teased and Gina smiled as she giggled.

"You're welcome." She giggled. Zak smiled as he reached to his left and turned on the Lamp that was on the desk.

"Okay that is one bright lamp." Gina said blinking. Once their eyes adjusted to the light, Zak muttered:

"Where's my shirt? It's freezing."

"It should be on the floor...Along with the rest of the clothes." Gina said and Zak smirked. "Hand me mine too." She said as Zak grabbed the shirts off the floor and then they both put their shirts on.

"So." Zak said as he snuggled up to Gina under to blankets.

"So...What are we gonna do after this whole investigation is done?" Gina said.

"Hm?" Zak said looking at her, and she looked at him.

"You know...When you, Nick, and Aaron go to the next location or whatever and me and Tatiana go back to Florida." Gina said and Zak finally got the hint.

"Oh damn...I forgot about that." Zak groaned. "We have so much shit to handle...Telling Nick and Aaron...Tatiana...Figuring out what we're going to do.." Zak sighed.

"I honestly have no idea on what we should do." Gina said. And that was when Zak got an idea.

_'Maybe...Just maybe that'll work.'_ Zak thought, trying not to smile.

"How about when we all get breakfast tomorrow, we can tell Nick, Aaron, and Tatiana about us, then we'll figure out what to do." Zak said.

"Yeah, that'll work." Gina sighed. Zak smiled.

_'Excellent.' _He thought. _'She's in for the surprise of her life.'_

"Alright.." Zak said and paused. Gina smiled and looked at him as he looked at her.

"Don't say it." Zak said.

"I won't...I lost count on how many Alright's you said." Gina said giggling and Zak couldn't help but smile at her cute giggle.

"Okay so, now that that's settled, let's head back to bed." Zak said before kissing her on the cheek. He reached over to the lamp and turned it off before the two cuddled up together and fell back asleep.

_A/N: There, a cute chapter, no drama...Not a bad cliffhanger compared to my other ones, now while your leaving those reviews, guess what Zak's surprise is, while I work on the next chapter. ^_^_


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter 15- Surprises...And Disappointments Part 1**

"Ugh..Who's phone is that?" Zak mumbled as he and Gina woke up to a phone going off.

"Sounds like yours." Gina said turning on the lamp on her side. She looked at the clock, which now read 10:00 am. Gina began looking for some new clothes while Zak answered his phone.

"Hello?" Zak muttered.

_"Dude, we've been trying to call you all morning."_ Nick's voice spoke.

"Sorry...I was in a deep sleep." Zak said and Gina smirked.

_"Uh huh...Anyway, me, Aaron, and Tatiana are in the Lobby now, we want to know if you want to join us for breakfast somewhere.."_ Nick said.

"That'd be great." Zak said.

_"Great...Oh and do you know where Gina is, she didn't answer her phone."_

"Maybe she's still sleeping in her room, or her phone is off." Zak said.

_"Hmm...Well can you ask her if she's coming with us?"_

"Sure."

_"Alright, see you in a bit bro." _Nick said before the two hung up. Zak turned around and saw Gina dressed in a Red T-shirt and Blue skinny jeans.

"I don't even want to know how you changed so fast." Zak said and Gina smirked.

"So, we're joining them downstairs?" Gina said.

"Yep...I just need to head to my room, change, and then we can meet up with them." Zak said.

**_[Skipping the Boring Junk..Lol]_**

"Nice." Gina said as Zak came out his room after changing. He was wearing a Black T-shirt, and Jeans. Zak smiled.

"Come on, let's go." He said as he took Gina's hand in his and the two began to walk down the stairs.

* * *

"I wonder what their doing." Tatiana said talking about Gina and Zak.

"I don't know.." Nick said, then he spotted the two.

"But here they come...Holding...Hands..?" Nick said cocking his head to the side and raising and eye-brow. Tatiana and Aaron turned around just as Zak and Gina approached them.

"Mornin'." Gina said smiling. Tatiana and Gina looked at each other and Gina mouth the word 'Score'. Tatiana smiled.

"Er...Any reason why you two are holdin' hands?" Nick said smiling, knowing the answer.

"Well, me and Gina are officially dating." Zak said.

"About time." Aaron said, and everyone chuckled.

"So, where are we headed?" Tatiana asked.

"How about Denny's?" Gina said as she shrugged.

"Sounds good to me...Oh and uh...Nick, Aaron, come with me." Zak said before walking a few feet away. Nick and Aaron looked at each other before following Zak. Tatiana and Gina looked at each other.

"Don't ask what he's up to because I have no clue." Gina said.

* * *

"Dude, that's a great idea!" Aaron said smiling.

"Yeah bro...Asking them to join the Crew is amazing." Nick said smiling also.

"Glad you like the idea...So, we'll tell them at Dennys?" Zak said.

"Sounds good to me." Aaron said and Nick agreed. The guys walked back to Gina and Tatiana.

"What were you talking about?" Gina asked.

"Nothin' sweetie." Zak said and Nick, Aaron, and Tatiana smiled.

"Now come on, let's head to Dennys." Nick said with a huge smile on his face.

_A/N: Now the surprise is out. :D Lol! In the next part, you'll see why the title includes the word **'Disappointments'.** :( Reviews please...Glad you all like this story. =)_


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Chapter 16- Surprises...And Disappointments Part 2 [Final Part]**

"Okay, now that we're done eating, we have something to tell you ladies." Zak said as everyone still sat in the Booth at Dennys.

"Should we be scared?" Tatiana asked.

"No." Nick said.

"We'll were scared anyway." Gina said and the Crew smirked.

"Okay, we'll we were thinking...We all got along, we all had a good time...Sort of, and you ladies are great Ghost Hunters." Zak paused.

"Ooooo I think I know where this is going." Gina said grinning. Nick, Zak, and Aaron smiled.

"We want you ladies...To join the Ghost Adventures Crew." Zak said.

"Aaand I was right." Gina said smiling.

"Who's idea was it?" Tatiana said.

"That man right there." Nick said as he and Aaron pointed to Zak.

"Your idea?" Gina said looking at Zak, who smiled.

"Well when me and you were talking last night about what were going to do after we review the evidence and are finished, I got the idea to ask you two to join the Crew, and Nick and Aaron agreed." Zak said.

"Aww..Cute." Gina said.

"So...What do you ladies say?" Nick said.

"I say yes." Gina said.

"Thank God." Zak sighed in relief and everyone chuckled.

"Now I have someone to defend me when Zak tries to send me alone to places." Aaron joked and everyone laughed.

"Hey what about me?" Nick said smiling.

"Bro you wouldn't defend me if your life depended on it." Aaron said and they all laughed some more.

"Okay, well Gina is with the Crew...Tatiana..?" Nick said before he started drinking his Coffee.

"I...I...Don't think so." Tatiana said and Nick spit out his Coffee in shock.

"Nice...Thank you." Gina said sarcastically as some got on her Shirt.

"Oops." Nick said frowning.

"Dude." Zak said looking at Nick.

"Don't kill me." Nick said to Zak and Zak rolled his eyes and handed Gina a napkin and she rubbed it on the Coffee Stain on her shirt.

"What do you mean you don't think so?" Nick said.

"I mean...I don't know if I want too...I love Ghost Hunting and all, but I'm not sure if I want to do it for a long time...Plus it's dangerous." Tatiana said sadly.

"So...It's a no?" Gina said.

"It's a no." Tatiana said.

"Tatiana...You know you might not be able to see us again." Zak said and everyone looked at him.

"I mean the Ghost Adventures Crew travels all around the world a lot, going from different Places...It's going to be hard to see you." He said.

"I know." Tatiana said lightly.

"This sucks...Now I won't be able to see my best friend." Gina said looking at Tatiana. Zak gently put a hand on Gina's shoulder.

"The tiny bright side is today and tomorrow we spend all day together, the next we spend the day together reviewing the evidence." Zak said.

"And the day after?" Gina said.

"Then...The crew either goes to a new location, or goes back to Vegas." Zak said.

"And I'll be going back to Florida." Tatiana said. The crew sat in silence as sadness filled the air. A few minutes later they all decided to head back to the Hotel, to make the most out of the day.

_A/N: Well that was...Sad. :( Reviews please..._


	18. Chapter Seventeen Part 1

**Chapter 17-_ Final Chapter_- Part 1**

**-Sunday Afternoon at Zak's Hotel Room-**

"Alright, ready to review the evidence?" Zak asked as everyone sat in the room.

"As ready as we'll ever be." Gina sighed. Today would be the last day they would get a chance to hang out. Zak pressed the 'Play' button as they all sat and watched what they each captured.

"There's the apparition I saw." Aaron said as they watched what Aaron's Camera first when he was in the basement.

"Dude, you can totally see it!" Zak said. "It's clear as day!"

"Jesus...I've never seen anything like that." Gina muttered.

They all sat together as they reviewed the evidence one camera at a time. They wrote down everything they saw and then reviewed the EVP's, but they didn't get much of those. By the time everyone finished, it was 11:00 at night.

"Jeez...Time went by fast." Zak said frowning.

"Tell me about it...Hard to believe tomorrow we all head back home..." Nick muttered.

"Tatiana are you sure you don't wanna join the crew?" Nick said.

"I'm sure." Tatiana said lightly.

"Alright.." Zak said and paused.

"My god you are a broken record." Gina joked, causing everyone to laugh.

"Yep, that's Zak for ya." Nick also joked and everyone continued laughing and smiling.

"Gina I feel bad for you." Aaron said smiling.

"And why is that?" Gina asked looking at him.

"You're dating Zak...A guy who provokes spirits, says the word 'alright' over and over, and leaves me all alone in dark scary places!" Aaron said and everyone cracked up.

"My God this is so fun." Nick said smiling.

"I really don't want today to end." Aaron said.

"Neither do we bro." Zak sighed.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm ready to hit the hay." Gina said yawning.

"Yeah, it's getting late and we need to get up early tomorrow." Nick said.

"Well then, this is goodnight...I guess we'll see each other in the Lobby tomorrow..?" Zak said.

"Say around...9:00?" Aaron said and everyone agreed. They said their goodbyes and Nick, Aaron, and Tatiana left. Then it was just Gina and Zak.

"So, you headin' to bed?" Zak said.

"Yeah, I'm tired." Gina said.

"You do realize you're staying here tonight..." Zak said grinning playfully. Gina looked at him.

"And what makes you so sure of that Mr. Bagans?" She said smiling and crossing her arms. Zak began to form a sneaky grin.

"Wait...That grin." Gina said. "Shit!" She said. She ran to the door, but Zak jumped in front of her before she reached it.

"Nice try." Zak said smiling.

"Zak you can't force me to stay here." Gina said.

"Oh...Can't I?" He said. He walked to her and picked her up Bridal Style.

"Hey!" Gina said giggling as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Zak carried her to the bed and gently laid her down.

"Now you're definitely staying here tonight." Zak said grinning.

"Screw you." Gina joked. Zak giggled. Gina cocked her head to the side and smiled.

"Did the Zak Bagans just giggle? Oh my God I wish I would've gotten that on camera." Gina said and Zak smirked. The two smiled as they got under the covers.

"Told ya you would be staying here tonight." Zak snickered.

"Go to bed." Gina said smiling and shaking her head.

_A/N: Sorry it's pretty...Rushed...I have writer's block. D: Plus the story will end in about...3-5 chapters or less. :( Reviews please.._


	19. Chapter Seventeen Part 2

**Chapter 17- _Final Chapter_- Part 2**

**-The Next Day-**

It was now 9:00am and everyone was in the Hotel Lobby, packed and ready to go to where they needed to go.

"So...We're heading back to Vegas." Zak sighed.

"And looks like I'm heading back to Florida." Tatiana said frowning.

"We can still all stay in contact though..." Gina said.

"Yeah...By phone calling and e-mailing only." Nick frowned.

"Well yes, but they didn't invent Video Chat for nothing." Gina said.

"I'm gonna miss your smart brain." Tatiana said and Gina did a small smile.

"When we board our planes, I'm so gonna call you." Gina said looking at Tatiana and everyone chuckled. They all then headed to the Airport.

* * *

They all hugged each other before Tatiana walked to the plane that was heading to Florida, as for the Ghost Adventures Crew, they had to wait another hour before they boarded their flight to Vegas.

* * *

**_[On the Plane]_**

Gina and Zak sat next to each other and Aaron and Nick sat across from them. Nick was listening to music, Aaron was sorting out the Camera's, Gina was getting ready to call Tatiana, and Zak went on Twitter and posted:

_'Heading back to Vegas...Got a HUGE Surprise for you all. ;)'._

"Watch me get loads of mentions for that tweet." Zak said and Gina smirked before calling Tatiana.

_"Hellooooooo."_ Tatiana sang when she answered her phone.

"Don't sing!" Gina teased.

_"Gigi!"_ Tatiana said using her nickname for Gina. _"Are you guys on the plane yet?"_

"Yeah we just took off now." Gina said.

_"We've been in the air for an hour and I have this really bad feeling."_ Tatiana said.

"Hm..Maybe you're scared." Gina joked and Zak chuckled.

_"I am not scared!...And I heard Zak chuckle!"_ Tatiana said and Gina smiled.

"I'm gonna miss you." Gina said.

_"I'm gonna miss you too G." _Tatiana said.

"Well...Ima take a nap...Didn't get much sleep last night." Gina said.

"_Hm...Alright...What the hell?" _Tatiana said.

"What?" Gina asked.

_"I heard like...This big bang."_

"It's probably one of the passenger's luggage that fell or something." Gina said.

_"Yeah that's probably it...Alright then talk to you later." _Tatiana said.

"Alright, bye Tati." Gina said smiling before hanging up. **BUT,** if she didn't hang up...

She would have heard Tatiana's scream of terror on the other line...

_A/N: Dramatic ending...sorry for not updating in so long! I had writer's block...While you leave reviews...I shall get to work on another chapter. :)_


	20. Chapter Seventeen Part 3

**Chapter 17- _Final Chapter_- Part 3**

_**[Later That Day]**_

"Zak, put me down!" Gina said as Zak held her Bridal Style as they were in his living room. Zak had suggested Gina stay with him, and of course Gina agreed.

"Why should I?" Zak said smiling. Gina looked at him, and then her phone went off.

"That's why." Gina smirked and Zak rolled his eyes before setting her down. Gina grabbed her cell phone.

"Hello?" She said.

_"Gina..." _Nick's shaking voice said on the other line.

"Hey Nick, what's... YOUCH!" She yelled as Zak smacked her butt.

_"Thanks for the yell."_ Nick said.

"Sorry...Zak's being an ass." Gina said playfully hitting Zak on his arm, as Zak smiled and laughed.

_"Uh...huh...Listen...Something bad happened."_ Nick said before taking a deep breath.

"What is it?" Gina said.

"_I just turned on the news...And they were talking about an plane crash."_ Nick paused.

"O...Okay.." Gina said slowly as she felt a pang of worryness hit her.

_"And the plane was heading to Florida..."_ Nick paused again as he whimpered.

"Nick..." Gina said as tears came to her eyes.

_"It...It was...Tatiana's plane." _Nick said.

"Nick please be kidding!" Gina said as her voice cracked, and that's when Zak looked at her confused.

_"I wish I was."_ Nick said softly.

"Well...I'm sure it wasn't that bad right? I mean there has to be survivors." Gina said.

_"No, it was bad...And only 10 people survived...Tatiana...Isn't...One of the survivors." _Nick said.

"How did it happen?" Gina asked sitting on the couch, and Zak sat down next to her, still confused.

_"The survivors said there was a loud bang, and then a few seconds later, the plane was just in flames." _Nick said and Gina froze as she had a flashback.

_"Hm...Alright...What the hell?" Tatiana said._

_"What?" Gina asked._

_"I heard like...This big bang."_

_"It's probably one of the passenger's luggage that fell or something." Gina said._

_"Yeah that's probably it...Alright then talk to you later." Tatiana said._

_"Alright, bye Tati." Gina said smiling before hanging up._

"Gina?" Nick asked. "You there?"

"She...She knew something was wrong." Gina said.

_"What do you mean?"_

"Before I hung up my phone when I was talking to her on the plane...She said she heard this loud bang...and she said she had this bad feeling about something." Gina said. "She knew something wasn't right."

"_Oh God..."_ Nick said softly.

"I should...Probably tell Zak." Gina said.

_"Yeah...I gotta tell Aaron..."_ Nick said and they both hung up.

"Tell me what babe?" Zak said and Gina looked at him.

"Tatiana...Her plane crashed." Gina said softly. Zak's eyes went wide.

"Did she..." Zak paused when Gina shook her head. "Oh baby." Zak whispered before pulling Gina into a hug as she cried on his shoulder.

"My best friend...Who I've known for years...Is gone." She said and Zak felt his heart break for her. Soon enough, he found himself crying with her.

_A/N: Number One: Fuck Writers Block. Number Two: I'M SORRY THIS WAS SO SAD! D= Number Three: ...Reviews..please? :P_


	21. Chapter Seventeen Part 4

**Chapter 17- _Final Chapter_- Part 4**

_Exactly one week after the death other their beloved friend, the crew held a small funeral for Tatiana. The crew, along with Tatiana's family and friends came. They laughed at the stories they told, and cried at the memories they shared. Ever since then, everyone has been very sad. But all have to move on. Especially the crew, not only are they getting ready for another lockdown, but they have big news coming their way._

_**~One Month Later~**_

"Aaron's vlog." Nick said looking into the camera Aaron was holding.

"We just want to say we're glad you guys are alright with Gina joining the crew." Zak said smiling. A few weeks ago they had done a vlog and did the big announcement.

"Unfortunately Gina can't be here right now...She's at the doctor's because she's been feeling sick lately." Nick said frowning.

"I'm sure it's just the flu." Zak said.

_**~At the Doctor's~**_

"Okay." The doctor said as she entered the small room. Gina looked up from the chair she was sitting on and looked at the doctor.

"I know why you're feeling sick dear." The doctor said opening the folder in her hand.

"It's it the flu?" Gina asked. The doctor shook her head.

"Nope." The doctor said. She looked at Gina before saying:

"You're pregnant."

"P..Pardon?" Gina asked in shock.

"You're pregnant...About 1 month in." The doctor said smiling.

"Oh my god." Gina said then paused. "Wait...A MONTH IN!" She said, eyes wide and the doctor smiled.

"Wait, there's more news." The doctor said and Gina was sure her heart was going to explode when the doctor told her the other news.

* * *

**_~Later that Evening~_**

"Aaah, you're home." Zak said as he was sitting on the couch in the living room as Gina entered.

"Let me guess, the doctor said you have the flu?" Zak asked. Gina looked at him and shook her head.

"Huh...Well what did she said?" Zak asked raising an eye-brow. Gina hesitated, but then said:

"She said...I'm pregnant." Gina said. Zak blinked.

"Pardon?" He said, not sure if he heard her correctly.

"I'm pregnant." Gina repeated. Zak silently stood up from the couch and walked to Gina. They looked into each other's eyes.

"This...Is the greatest day of my life." Zak said and the two smiled before hugging. Gina bit her lip as tears came to her eyes.

"We're gonna have a baby." Zak mumbled.

"No we're not." Gina said. Confused, Zak pulled away and looked at Gina.

"But you said..." Zak began but Gina silenced him.

"We're not going to have _a_ baby...We're going to have **_babies_**." Gina said. Zak nearly had a heart attack.

"T...Two...?" Zak asked and Gina nodded as she smiled.

"Oh my god this is wonderful!" Zak said as he hugged Gina again. The two stood there hugging each other, enjoying the good news they have received.

_A/N: Short but cute...Sorry for not updating in a while. :( Anywho...REVIEWS PLEASE. =D_


	22. Chapter Seventeen Part 5

**_Chapter 17- Final Chapter- Part 5_**

_~*One Week Later at Zak's and Gina's house~*_

"Congratulations Bro!" Nick said hugging Zak.

"We're so happy for you guys." Aaron said hugging Gina. Zak and Gina had just told Aaron and Nick the exciting news.

"And here I thought her symptoms were signs of the flu." Zak said frowning and everyone chuckled.

"I had a feeling I was pregnate." Gina said, lightly smiling.

"Well me and Nick are very happy for you two." Aaron said smiling. The four talked and then Nick and Aaron went home. Gina and Zak spent the day planning out how they would juggled having twins while doing the show...

"I could take some time off from the show." Gina suggested. "Stay home with the babies."

"Yeah..Maybe we switch every now and then..? You take time off, I take time off.." Zak said.

"Yeah..and we could get either your parents or my parents to watch them when we can't." Gina said.

"Good everything is sorted out...for now." Zak said.

"That went easier than I expected." Gina said and Zak chuckled. Later that day, Zak was online and Gina decided to take a drive...

She stood infront of the Grave before kneeling down. She looked at what was written on it.

_"Tatiana M. Valentine._

_Beloved Friend._

_You will be missed."_

"Oh Tati." Gina sighed. She bit the inside of her lip to stop the tears from coming.

"I wish you were here...We all miss you...And uh...I'm pregnate." Gina did a sad smile before frowning as the tears came.

"You knew something was wrong...On the plane...If only I didn't hang up...I miss you Tati."

There was a long pause as Gina stayed there in silence. She got up and began to walk away. As she did, she felt the wind blow on her. She looked up at the sky and smiled before walking to her car.

_A/N: OH MY GOD FORGIVE ME FOR NOT UPDATING! D: My laptop crashed and I just got my new one and everything. :( I'm sorry for keeping you guys waiting so long. AND, the next chapter will be the final chapter for this story...BUT don't worry, there'll be a sequel. ;)_


End file.
